Billy, Willy, and Milly
Billy, Willy, and Milly are fan-made characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio They are opossum siblings who can be described as dimwitted hillbillies. All of them have grey torsos and white heads like real-life opossums, though each have different head features. Billy is the youngest and dumbest of the three. He has messy blond hair. Billy can easily gets himself and the others into trouble (more or less). He is also described as the punching bag of the group, as he is frequently abused by Willy and Milly and is often the one who dies first. Willy is the oldest of the three. He wears a straw hat and has a five o'clock shadow. He is very short-tempered and has been known to carry a shotgun, which he pulls out sometimes to shoot something or if he is angry. Milly is Billy and Willy's sister. She has orange hair with pigtails and red bows, and freckles on her face. A regular gag involves her trying to kiss other male characters, with Willy getting mad with jealousy and shooting at them. Like Willy, Milly also gets mad easily (but not as much). Episodes Starring Roles #Playing Possum #A Hunting We Won't Go #Carnage Country #Fly Away #Drinking About You (Willy only) #Triple Threat #Willy's Hillbilly Smoochie (Willy only) #Hillbilly Holidays #Date with Death-tiny (Milly) #House Hillbillies Featuring Roles #Voodoo Your Business #Bottling it Up Inside (Billy only) #You Can't Beach Me #Oil Tycoon #Get Eggy With It #Redneckery #Date with Death-tiny (Billy and Willy) #Mail Bird #Put it On My Billiards #Okay Bayou Appearances #I've Gotta Bandit to You #Return to Slender #Willy's Hillbilly Smoochie (Billy and Milly appear in picture frames) #The Buck Stops Here (Willy only) #Specialist Trios #Hunter Season (Willy only) #Catfishing #Turducken Cover #It'll Be Cat-astrophic Kill count Billy *Howdy - 1 ("Carnage Country") *Doc - 1 ("Triple Threat") *Persona - 1 ("Catfishing" along with Willy) *Hatchy - 1 ("Get Eggy With It" along with Willy and Milly) *Willy - 1 ("Triple Threat" along with Doc, Willy and Graves") *Milly - 1 ("Triple Threat" along with Doc, Willy and Graves") *Others - 1 (a turkey in "Hillbilly Holidays" along with Milly) *Courier - 1 ("House Hillbillies" along with Willy and Milly) Willy *Disco Bear - 1 ("A Hunting We Won't Go") *Billy - 3 ("Playing Possum" along with Milly, "Fly Away", "Hillbilly Holidays") *Milly - 3 ("Fly Away" "Triple Threat" along with Billy, Graves and Doc, "Hillbilly Holidays") *Howdy - 1 ("Drinking About You") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Carnage Country") *Bastion - 1 ("Return to Slender") *Cryptie - 1 ("Return to Slender") *Pranky - 1 ("Return to Slender") *Hatchy - 1 ("Get Eggy With It" along with Billy and Milly) *Superspeed - 1 ("Get Eggy With It") *Persona - 1 ("Catfishing" along with Billy) *Others - 1 (a duck in "A Hunting We Won't Go") *Courier - 1 ("House Hillbillies" along with Billy and Milly) Milly *Billy - 3 ("Playing Possum" along with Willy, "Date with Death-tiny", "Okay Bayou") *Willy - 1 ("Date with Death-tiny") *Sweet - 1 ("Triple Threat") *Hatchy - 1 ("Get Eggy With It" along with Billy and Willy) *Others - 1 (a turkey in "Hillbilly Holidays" along with Billy) Deaths #Playing Possum - Billy is run over by Willy and Milly, who are then run over by The Mole. #A Hunting We Won't Go - Billy is mauled by a dog. #Voodoo Your Business - Possibly killed by voodoo dolls (debatable and offscreen). #Bottling it Up Inside - Billy gets impaled by a bottle opener and pulls out his eye. #Carnage Country - Milly is skinned by thorns, Willy is run over by a car, Billy burns and dies in an explosion. #You Can't Beach Me - Milly and Willy are drowned by a wave. #Fly Away - Billy is boiled by hot coffee, Willy either burns to death or dies in the explosion with Milly. #Drinking About You - Willy is crushed by the roof of a bar. #Return to Slender - All three are stabbed by a corndog. #Triple Threat - Billy is hit by shrapnel, Willy and Milly die in a explosion. #Willy's Hillbilly Smoochie - Willy is sliced to pieces, got his head blown off, and is killed by glass. #Hillbilly Holidays - They are killed in the explosion of their trailer. #Oil Tycoon - Billy burnst to death, Willy and Milly are run over. #Redneckery - Willy is skewered on Tex's horns, Milly is stampeded, Billy is sliced by a flagpole. #Hunter Season - Willy is decapitated. #Race Ya! - All three fall in a pitfall. #It's A Turmoil - All three are hit by cutlery. #Date with Death-tiny - Billy and Willy are shot (but revived), and later get decapitated. #Mail Bird - All of them die in an explosion. #House Hillbillies - Billy and Milly die when the nuclear missile blows up. #Put it On My Billiards - All three burn to death. #It'll Be Cat-astrophic - Willy is impaled by his shotgun. #Okay Bayou - Willy is sliced in half, Milly collides into Billy with an airboat. Trivia *They are the second characters (or fourth individually) to live in a trailer, the first is Lumpy. Lumpy is loosely based on hillbillies. *Milly is the second character to have freckles. The first is Toothy. *They are the first trio characters (however, The Simpsons are more than three, but this wouldn't technically count since they are crossovers). *They could be cannibalistic if driven to extreme hunger, as shown in Carnage Country, where they tried to eat Superspeed and Howdy. *Willy has by the highest kill count. *Willy has also appeared alone in the most episodes. Milly has yet to appear in an episode alone, and Billy only appeared alone twice so far. *As of June 2014, they are now owned by Yellow-spider-kitty. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Marsupials Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Opossums Category:Trio Characters Category:Season 6 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Adopted Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters